Just The way You Are
by Lau Aliice Cullen M
Summary: -¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Preguntó de vuelta con un brillo especial en los ojos.  Y antes de que pudiera contestar, subió a nuestra mesa y empezó a cantar…  Song Fic. Just the way you Are - Bruno Mars.


**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! Son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer! Si fueran míos lo mas probable es que Edward estuviera casado con migo y Carlisle fuera mi amante xD**

**Además está basado en la canción Just the way you are de Bruno Mars! (L) Recomendada para las que la quieran escuchar mientras leen :)**

**Nos leemos Abajo!**

Era un hermoso día en Phoenix, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban en las calles, las personas corrían en el parque…

_Ok, debo dejar de ver tantas películas._

Toda esta cursilería de mi parte se debía a ir tomada de la mano del ser más perfecto de la tierra, _Edward Cullen._

Es más, aún no me cabe en la cabeza como alguien tan… _Edward, _podía estar con alguien como yo, es decir, ¡Soy una simplona! No tengo el mejor cuerpo del mundo: ojos marrones, cabello café, contextura delgada, cero curvas, ¡No era la gran cosa!, no tenía gracia para nada; vivía tirada en el piso gracias a mi _maravillosa_ torpeza y ni hablar de algún talento en especial.

_Si, Debo leer más libros de autoestima._

Y además, una loca conciencia que nunca me daba la razón en nada.

_Cállate y presta atención a lo que dice el apuesto novio que tenemos. _

Rodé los ojos y me percate de que Edward preguntaba algo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a la cafetería de siempre y después damos un paseo por el parque?- sonrió.

_Aww… Él siempre preocupado por lo que queremos._

- Lo que creas mejor –Respondí ignorando la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca al gran ventanal, desde allí podíamos observar la tranquilidad del parque y a las pocas personas que andaban por allí, siempre nos había gustado esta cafetería ya que la dueña era una señora un tanto mayor pero muy agradable, además en este lugar tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

A los pocos minutos una mesera que tenia pinta de _vagabunda_ se acerco a nuestra mesa pinchando mi burbujita de recuerdos.

- Buenos días mi nombre es Tanya y te serviré esta mañana ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó evidentemente hablándole a Edward mientras me ignoraba olímpicamente, encima de la posición de prostituta barata en la que se encontraba, ¡Por poco y le saca un ojo a MI novio con uno de sus pechos de plástico!

Edward me seguía mirando al parecer sin darse cuenta de la escena que estaba montando la tipa esta con cara de _America's next top model_.

Ella tomó nuestros pedidos y se alejó lentamente sin quitarle la vista a mi chico cobrizo. Mientras tanto, otra mujer bastante _voluptuosa_ y aunque me duela admitirlo, bastante hermosa, se acercaba.

- Hey Guapo- Se dirigió a Edward- Llámame cuando dejes a tu _Hermanita_en casa- Me envió una mirada desdeñosa mientras ponía sobre la mesa un papel con un número en el.

Para mi sorpresa Edward tomó el papel, la mayoría de la gente que allí se encontraba tuvo que haber escuchado el pedazo de mi corazón rompiéndose y siendo pisoteado por una manda de elefantes.

Pero lo que hizo Edward con el papel me sorprendió más, lo arrugo y lo tiro justo en los pies de esta fulana exclamando una frase que se quedo grabada a fuego en mi mente.

- Gracias, pero no estoy interesado en salir con alguien como _Tu._ –Su voz salió con una nota falsa de dulzura y al final con desdén. - Ya tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo como novia y es esta bella dama a la que aparentemente acabas de confundir con mi hermana. –Me regaló una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

La chica se fue bastante indignada mientras la mesa de repente se convertía en la única cosa que quería ver y el rubor no hacía esperar a mis mejillas. Aunque también estaba tratando de ocultar mi expresión de dolor, hace mucho tiempo había caído en cuenta de ello, no merecía a alguien como Edward y la vida se encargaba de recordármelo a diario.

- Bella –Mi nombre salió con reproche. - Se lo que estás pensando, te conozco demasiado bien, sabes que te amo, te amo y ¡Te amo!, eres la mujer mas especial que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres dulce, comprensiva, tierna, inteligente, no como esas dos huecas de antes, eres todo lo que busco y para que seas completamente perfecta, eres hermosa. –Su rostro mostraba tanta honestidad que por un momento empecé a creerle.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos, y tenía un nudo en la garganta, esta vez era de felicidad.

- ¿Enserio crees eso?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz y la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Preguntó de vuelta con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, subió a nuestra mesa y empezó a cantar…

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her tryin  
Shes so beautiful  
And i tell her everyday_

Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos  
Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran  
Su cabello, su cabello  
Roza el viento sin que ella lo intente  
Ella es tan hermosa  
Y se lo digo todo los días

Para ese momento toda la cafetería estaba mirando hacia nuestra mesa, las chicas tenían rostros cargados de dulzura y los hombres claras muestras de sorpresa.

Mi cara debía ser un poema completo, Edward me estaba observando intensamente mientras sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo. Definitivamente me sentía como en un sueño, el mejor de los sueños.

_Yeah, I know, I know  
when i compliment her she wont believe me  
And its so its so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say:_

Sí, yo sé, yo sé  
Cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí  
Y es tan, es tan  
Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo  
Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta  
¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo:

Edward tomo mi barbilla y canto cerca de mi oído antes de darme un corto beso en los labios.

_When I see your face  
theres not a thing that I would change  
Cuz ur amazing  
Just the way you are_

Cuando veo su rostro  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el  
Porque eres asombrosa  
Así como eres

Todos en el lugar empezaron a aplaudir y es más, por el rabillo del ojo me alcancé a percatar de algunos que ya estaban filmando todo en sus celulares. Por otra parte, yo estaba totalmente absorta en el espectáculo que mi adorado novio estaba dando, había bajado hace pocos segundos de la mesa y danzaba por todo el establecimiento como todo un profesional. No estaría mal que diera algunos cuantos conciertos.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cuz girl ur amazing  
Just the way you are_

Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando  
Porque linda, eres asombrosa  
Así como eres

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y sentía la cara ardiendo del fuerte rubor que tenia.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
Shes so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Sus labios, sus labios  
Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja  
Su risa, su sonrisa  
Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy  
Ella es tan hermosa  
Y se lo digo todo los días

Se acercaba seductoramente mientras nuestro público aullaba y yo estaba a punto de colapsar de la vergüenza y de la emoción.

_Oh you know you know you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say:_

Oh sabes, sabes, sabes que nunca te pediría que cambies, si es la perfección lo que buscas te darás que cuenta de que la encontrarás siendo la misma, así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien, sabes lo que voy a decir:

_When I see your face  
Theres not a thing that I would change  
Cuz ur amazing  
Just the way you are_

Cuando veo tu rostro  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el  
Porque eres asombrosa  
Así como eres

Las lagrimas caían sin control de mis ojos, me puse de pie para quedar frente a él, teníamos las manos enlazadas y el seguía cantando.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cuz girl ur amazing  
Just the way you are_

Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando  
Porque linda, eres asombrosa  
Así como eres

Terminó la canción, nuestras frentes unidas y él con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, creo que igual a la mía. Los suspiros de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar y tampoco los aplausos, silbidos y gritos.

- ¿Te quedo claro? Eres hermosa y te amo a TI, solamente a ti, eres la dueña de mi corazón y quiero que entiendas eso.

-Me quedó más que claro –la voz me salió entrecortada mientras sonreía- También te amo, y más de lo que tu me amas a mi.

Todas las personas volvieron a estallar en aplausos, hubo varios gritos/comentarios entre los que entendí cosas como: _Es el hombre de tu vida ¡No lo dejes ir!_ O ¡_Hey! Se te nota que la amas. ¡Cásate con ella! _Ése último debió asustarlo un poco.

_- _No creo que alguien pueda amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti–refutó Ed antes de unir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

-Claro como tu digas- Rodé los ojos- ¿Sabes? Lo que hiciste fue muy _High School Musical, _tienes que dejar de ver esas cosas con Alice.

Los dos reímos y nos sentamos en la mesa dispuestos a desayunar.

**Simplemente edité el capítulo ya que lo estaba leyendo y me di cuenta de la mala ortografía que tenía además arreglé un poco las frases por ahí…**

**Ojala les haya Gustado! No soy la mejor escribiendo pero hago lo que puedo xD (A)**

**Me enamoré Perdidamente de esta Canción! :B A mi Me pareció Diviina! (L)**

**Jaja lo de High School Musical ni idea xD Mi primita lo estaba viendo cuando lo escribía xD**

**Ya saben, Comentarios, Edwards, Tomatazos, Vulturis Todo es Aceptado En un Review! :)**

**Besos,**

**Laura.**


End file.
